Yu Yu Hakusho and The Mysterious Genderbend
by HieiYYH
Summary: Yusuke wakes up and suddenly finds that he's a girl! He has to hurry and figure out what happened and change the world back.
1. Chapter 1

Yusuke opened his eyes and slowly sat up as the bright sunlight hit him. _Another boring day at school,_ he thought as he looked out the window and then back down at himself. Something was very, very wrong. "What?" he asked himself as he looked at his chest and saw female anatomy.

"Yua," a male voice said as he walked into Yusuke's room, "are you going to school today or not? You've skipped for the past week so I thought maybe you could try today."

"And just who the hell are you?" Yusuke demanded, "Who's Yua?"

He said, "It's your dad, Akio. Are you still dreaming? Yua's the name I named you, dumbass. Now hurry up and get to school. Your teachers aren't going to like this 'playing dumb' act you've got going on." He walked out of the room. At that moment Yusuke realized that he looked a lot like his mom, a male version of her.

Yusuke jumped out of bed and looked into the bathroom mirror. "I'm a girl!" he shouted at himself.

"Yeah," Akio said from the living room, "stop playing stupid and get to school already!"

* * *

Yusuke wore a green dress instead of his normal green outfit since he couldn't seem to find it. He begrudgingly went to school and muttered to himself, "A girl, how did this happen? Why now? Why can't I wear pants right now? I didn't even have any in my closet! It's like I've never been a boy."

"What are you muttering about now?" a boy with short dark brown hair and wearing a boy school uniform stood in front of him.

Yusuke demanded, "And who are you?"

"Kenta," he replied, "what's up with you today, Yua? Are you playing dumb thinking the teachers won't notice you've been missing for days? Forget it."

"It's Yusuke, not Yua-" he started, "wait a minute, you kind of look like Keiko, like a boy version of her."

He stared at Yusuke and said, "Who's Keiko? Since when have you been wanting to be called Yusuke? If this is another weird game I don't want to play. Hurry up or you'll be late."

"Urameshi!" a woman's voice shouted from behind him. He turned around and saw a tall girl wearing the school uniform with short strawberry blond hair, "Something's seriously wrong here. That is you, right?"

Yusuke stopped for a moment and said, "Kuwabara?"

Kenta asked, "Do you know her?"

"It's me, Kazuma Kuwabara," he explained from a distance, "but now everyone wants to call me Kazumi and my sister's now a guy. Is that Keiko?"

"So you realize it too?" Yusuke asked, "Something's not right, sorry Keiko-I mean Kenta-we've got other plans. I'll catch up with you later." He ran toward Kuwabara.

"Yua, wait!" Kenta shouted as Yusuke ran off.

Kuwabara asked, "So you're Yua now? What happened?"

"Don't know," he replied, "but I think since you know about this too people with spirit energy must notice a different. We should try to find Kurama and see if he knows what's going on."

"Maybe Genkai too," he said, "it's so weird seeing my sister as a guy and now look at this figure!"

"I'm not going to check you out," Yusuke said, "that's way too weird. So, where would Kurama be?"

"He has to be at his school," Kuwabara answered, "I'm sure of it. Since we're all going by different names now for some reason, finding him is going to be nearly impossible."

"We better hurry," Yusuke said as he started running off.

* * *

At the front entrance of Kurama's high school, they saw a tall red haired girl entering the front gates. Kuwabara ran after her and shouted, "Kurama! Wait!" He tripped at the last second and knocked them both over.

"Kuwabara?" she asked, "Yusuke? Is that you?"

"So you do know us," Yusuke said, "what the hell is going on? Why is everyone the wrong gender and not aware of it?" He helped Kurama to his feet and examined him, "Whoa."

"Yusuke don't look at me like that," he said as he crossed his arm, "something must have happened in Spirit World and only people who have spirit awareness understand that something's wrong. We've all been genderbent."

Yusuke joked, "To be honest, Kurama, you don't look much different."

"Don't make me lose my paitence, Yusuke," Kurama warned.

Kuwabara said, "I was thinking we should try to go to Genkai's and see if she knows more. Do you think she will?"

"Perhaps," he answered and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Yusuke said, "many, stairs. Having two bags of sand or whatever stapped to my chest isn't making this any easier. Damn." He colapsed onto the ground as he made it to the top step.

Kuwabara walked to the top and said, "Quit complaining Urameshi, it's not like you're fully loaded or anything." He glanced back at Kurama who had just made it to the top of the stairs at that moment.

"Don't look at me like that," Kurama as he turned away from them, "Genkai, are you here?"

In the distance, a short figure with black hair in the shape of fire appeared in front of them. "Hiei, you're already here," Kuwabara said.

"I'm not Hiei, it's me, Yukina," she replied in a male voice, "I see it happened to you too. You've all become the opposite gender."

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara demanded, "Why do you look like Hiei?! I don't get it!?"

Kurama said, "Then this isn't just a genderbend after all. This is what would have happened if we were born the opposite gender. It's why we all have different names now. Yukina, is Genkai here?"

Yusuke said, "So if Yukina was born male, she'd look like Hiei. I guess that makes-" he covered his mouth so he wouldn't reveal anything else.

Yukina replied, "Genkai is here, and she's male now."

"Everyone," Genkai said as she showed up behind them at the front of her temple, "get your sorry asses in here now." Once inside, she explained, "This is all Spirit World's doing, the only ones aware that there's anything wrong are ones that have spirit awarness, like you here now."

"It's why Keiko and my mom had no idea what was up," Yusuke said, "but what about demons?" He looked over at Yukina.

Genkai said, "They're all aware of spirit world, so they know something is off."

Kuwabara said looked at Yukina and explained slowly, "Wait, if Yukina now looks like Hiei, and if she was born male would look like him...does that mean? Hiei's her long lost brother!" He stared at everyone in shock.

"I've suspected that was the case for so long now, for all this time reall," Yukina replied calmly, "but it is nice to know the truth and actually have some confirmation." She looked back up at all of them happily.

There was rustling in the trees behind all of them outside. Kurama turned around first. Yusuke demanded, "Who's there?" Hiei showed up, with mint green hair tied behind his head in a low ponytail, and got to his feet. "Hiei?"

"I hate Spirit World," he said angrily as he looked over at everyone. Once he got to Yukina he looked away in shame.

Kuwabara asked, "What took you so long to get here?"

"I don't have any of my speed," he said as he walked up to them and onto the porch, "so I had to move slowly. What the hell is going on?"

"You punk!" Kuwabara shouted as he stood up and grabbed Hiei by the collar, "Yukina's been looking for her long lost brother for all of this time and that's all you have to say? What's the matter with you? Are you really that selfish and cruel?"

"Don't hurt him!" Yukina pleaded, "Please Kazuma, stop." Kuwabara let Hiei go and slowly sat back down.

Kurama asked, "Genkai, do you know how we fix this mess?"

"You have to go to Spirit World and see what the problem is there," she answered, "and you better do it before we all go insane." She watched as Yukina walked into the kitchen.

Yusuke said, "Koenma better know what's going on. I'm sick of playing tag."

A blood curdling scream came from the kitchen. Hiei was the first to run over to it only to see Yukina bracing herself against the flames on the stove. He ran in front of her and pulled her back.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted, "Are you alright?"

"The fire," she said as she sat up, "It didn't burn me at all." She looked over at Hiei and saw that his entire left arm was burned. "Hiei!" she said.

"Don't touch me!" he said as he carefully felt his wounds, "Dammit, fire has never hurt like this before." His hands started getting warmer, and then his arm started to heal.

Yukina said, "You're healing yourself. See, it's not so bad now." Within minutes Hiei was completely healed.

"Hn," he replied as he looked at his now sleeveless arm and stood up.

Yusuke asked, "Are we all going to Spirit World now or not?" He stepped into the living room.

"Genkai!" a male voice came from outside, "Is Yusuke here? Oh." Botan, now in the body of a boy, flew down on her ore and landed in her living room and saw everyone.

Yusuke said, "We're all here. So what's going on?"

"It's the work of a demon," she explained, "A carrier demon, they can transform demensions and worlds at their will."


	3. Chapter 3

"That's odd," Kurama said, "usually carrier demons only do something like this for a specific reason and why target a whole world? Someone might be manipulating him."

"Someone is," Botan answered, "it appears one of the members of the black-black club had a surviving brother is isn't happy demons in the dark tournament killed his brother. He's going after everyone with spirit awareness and is trying to take over the world. Yusuke-"

He said, "We have to stop him, I get it. So where is this guy?"

She said, "His name is Nori and since he's human we can't seem to track him down but we know where the demon he's working with is. They're at an old abandoned mansion stronghold deep within the mountains not far from here actually. It's a good thing you're all here." She looked at everyone who was standing in the living room.

Kuwabara asked, "All we have to do is beat up this Nori guy? Sounds easy to me. I'm in."

"It beats going to school," Yusuke replied, "sounds good to me even as a girl."

"I'll go too," Kurama said, "strength lies in numbers. Hiei-"

"You don't need me," Hiei replied, "You can figure all of this out yourself. I won't be much use." He looked at his now completely healed arm.

Yusuke said, "We could use your help, Hiei, you still know how to fight with a sword, right? You still got the jagan."

Kuwabara said, "Come on shorty, you're not going to chicken out now are you?"

"Don't make me cut your throat and watch you bleed to death," Hiei warned as he glared at him, "If we're going why are we still just standing here?"

"Alright," Yusuke said as he look at Botan, "where are we going."

"I have a map of the area," she replied as she took it out of her pocket, "try to be careful, we don't know if there are others involved in this yet." She handed him in the map.

* * *

"Look at that," Yusuke said, "there's a trail just for us."

Kurama warned, "We should be cautious, there's no telling how many traps could be here nor how long it will take for us to get to the mansion." He started walking forward.

As Hiei walked forward with all of them, he closed his eyes and held his head. "Something's wrong," he said, "we shouldn't walk this way." They all stopped. Just as they did the ground under them disappeared and they fell into a massive cage.

"Great," Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Where did this come from?" Kuwabara asked, "I didn't sense it at all."

The ceiling closed itself, and the cage they were all in started moving forward quickly. Kuwabara said sarcastically, "You know Hiei that was a really nice warning you gave us back there."

"You didn't even sense this," Hiei said.

"Would you stop bickering," Yusuke demanded just as the cage came to a stop.

Doors opened in front of them and revealed a hallway and a middle aged man in a black suit standing on the otherside. "Well then," he said, "what do we have here, a bunch of children? Little girls too, but since that whole gender flip thing is going on, you're just a bunch of little boys."

Yusuke asked, "You think just because you changed us into little girls means we're going to lose to you?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara added, "you've got another thing coming." He created his sword.

"Easy," the man said, "my name is Nori and I plan on changing you and everyone else back to their original genders."

"Wait," Kurama said, "how are you not affected by this?"

"This," he answered as he lifted his arm and showed a bracelet.

Kuwabara asked, "What do you mean you're just going to change us back? That's it?"

"You have to fight in a battle royale with all of the demons I rounded up this past year," Nori replied, "and if you win, then 'that's it' indeed." He pushed a button and all of them were electructed from the walls and floor of the cell, knocking them all out instantly.

* * *

Kurama opened his eyes, and was met with white walls and a white ceiling, laying down face up. He turned over and saw a passed out Yusuke laying in front of him and Kuwabara behind him. He sat up and saw Hiei on the otherside of Yusuke. Kuwabara moaned and asked, "What happened?"

Yusuke said, "What a nightmare, I woke up and thought I was a girl for a moment." He opened his eyes and looked down. "Dammit."

"Hiei," Kurama said, "wake up." Hiei opened his eyes and looked at Kurama, upside down.

Kuwabara asked, "Where are we?"

They all looked around and saw that they were in a massive room with a ring in the middle. Demons of all shapes in sizes wore chains around their wrists and were chained together. "It's about time all of you woke up," Nori said from a glass viewing platform above them.

As Kuwabara stood up, he asked, "We have to fight all these guys as women?"

Yusuke said, "Change us back and then we'll fight, how about that?!" He stood up and helped Kurama to his feet.

"I don't think so," Nori replied, "begin." The chains on the demons came off all at once as Hiei stood up.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Yusuke asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuwabara conjured his sword and said, "They're all pretty weak, I say we just beat them all until we get to Nori."

As the demons all approached, Yusuke shouted, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Kurama warned as the two of them ran forward.

Hiei asked, "What's the problem?"

"They're used to relying on brute strength," he explained, "as women they won't have that. Hold on!" Hiei ran off as well.

 _No strength,_ he thought, _we'll see about that._ He quickly cut off the arm of a tall demon in front of him but it took two hands. His sword stopped on the demons torso long enough for him to use his other arm and put Hiei in a chock hold against his chest, Hiei's feet dangling off of the ground.

Kuwabara was pushed back easily. Yusuke shouted, "Dammit, my punches aren't connecting to anything! Shot gun!" He blasted away several demons just to see more coming.

"Rose whip!" Kurama shouted as he killed off over a dozen easily and freed Hiei, "Your brute strength won't work, you have to think around that problem."

Kuwabara stood back up and asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

As more demons approached, the energy changed around them. "Hiei?" Yusuke asked. In an instant, Hiei was holding a frozen spear and threw it, squiring through several demons at once and killing them instantly.

"Hn," he said, "ice powers really aren't completely useless after all." He started making another one.

It took a while, but eventually every demon was dead, defeated, and laying on the ground in pieces thanks to their teamwork. Yusuke said, "Being a girl sucks."

"That took much longer than it should have," Kurama complained as he transformed his whip away.

Kuwabara shouted, "You better change us back, Nori!"

There was a bright flash us light that appeared over their eyes. When they opened them they were all on the ground again. Hiei bolted upright, then looked down at himself and stood up. Yusuke shouted, "We're back!"

"We're normal again!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Hn," Hiei said.

"Finally," Kurama replied as he stood up, "wait, where did Nori go?" He looked up at the viewing platform and saw it was empty.

Yusuke stood up and said, "I don't like this."

Kuwabara complained, "Don't tell me more shady things are going to happen now." They all stood with their backs against each other in a circle, and waited.

Nori appeared in a doorway at their level and said, "My, what are you all so nervous for? In case you're wondering, you're the only ones that have changed back. The rest of the world is still genderbent."

"Bastard," Yusuke said as he clenched his fist.

"You'd think I'd just let you go?" he asked, "You have to get through me first."

"You?" Kuwabara asked, "You're just a regular human guy."

Kurama said, "You just saw us take down every last demon you had in here, and yet you want to fight us?" _Something's wrong,_ he thought, _is he hiding something from us somehow? He smells like an ordinary human, like Kuwabara said._

"You'll see," Nori said, and instantly a small single cage trapped them. The bars on the cage were electrifed so they couldn't touch the edges.

"Dammit," Yusuke said, "not again."

"You think I'd just let you get away scotch free," Nori asked, "I don't think so. I've seen all of your fights together. I know all of your weaknesses."

"Weaknesses?" Hiei demanded, "You think trapping us in here is a weakness?" He grabbed his sword.

Nori replied, "No, but this is for jagan users." He threw a light toward Hiei and it flashed right before his eyes, blinding him bad enough to the point where he couldn't see at all.

"Dammit," he whined as he dropped his sword and covered his eyes.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted.

Nori said, "Calm down I'll get to you in a minute, Kurama's first." He stepped forward and Kurama took a step back in his cage.

With a remote in his hands, Nori had a rope come down from the ceiling and it attached itself to Kurama's cage. "What are you doing?" Kurama asked as his cage started lifting off of the ground.

"Foxes don't do well with centripetal force," Nori said ominously.

Yusuke demanded, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Spinning," Kurama said nervously. The rope attached to his cage started spinning, first slowly but then faster and faster.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurama grabbed onto the side of the cage with all of his might and closed his eyes but that didn't help. He could feel himself getting dizzier and dizzier by the moment. He was about to pass out before the rope suddenly stopped and threw him back to the ground, landing on his side. _That should be enough time,_ Kurama thought desperately as he didn't dare move.

Kuwabara shouted from his cage, "Are you okay Kurama?"

"Damn you," Yusuke shouted and tried to get his spirit energy up. Nothing happened.

"You idiot," Nori said, "you don't have access to any energy inside of that cage. There's a reason for that too, by the way. I told you before, I've been watching your fights for all of this time and I figured out how to-what the?" A giant plant formed on the ground suddenly, forming vines and branches instantly, and attacked Nori, immobilizing him. "Where did this come from?"

Kurama tried getting to his feet but couldn't move from the dizziness. He asked desperately, "Where-where is-uh-" he had to focus on not throwing up. He looked down and eventually stayed laying down.

Hiei asked, "Where's the carrier demon you're controlling to do this?" He tried to look up and blink, but he still couldn't see anything. He covered his eyes again, hoping something would do the trick.

"Oh right, that's the reason we're here in the first place," Kuwabara said.

"He's in the basement," Nori said as he struggled to get free. One of the vines broke open all of their cages easily, freeing them all from their captivity.

Yusuke ran over to Kurama, who was still laying on the inside of his cage, and asked, "Are you okay?" He tried to help him to his feet.

"I'm-I" Kurama studdered as he hit the ground.

"Wow," he said, "spinning really is your weakness. Alright then, just stay right there."

"You alright Hiei?" Kuwabara asked as he walked over to his cage.

"My vision," he complained as he blinked, "it's coming back. Don't touch me. I should be fine in a minute."

* * *

"So everyone's now back to normal," Botan explained, wearing Yusuke's school uniform, as she stood in front of Yusuke on the roof of his school later.

"I can see that," he replied as he leaned back against the wall, "that carrier demon was glad we set him free. Grateful even. Turns out Nori kidnapped him from the border between worlds and torchured him in order to do all of that stuff. He didn't want to. I hope Koenma realizes that."

Botan asked, "Oh he does. How long did it take for Kurama to recover, and Hiei too?"

"Over an hour for Kurama," Yusuke replied, "he could still barely stand up let alone walk but Hiei was fine a few minutes after the fact. So for once, everything turned out alright."

* * *

The End


End file.
